Nobitales Chapter 3: Lord Willy's Plan
On the underworld to his home, Lord Wily got off the boat to the shore as he shouts "Scratch!" When he call out, a robot came down the stairs, he's a robot was a tall, lanky, roughly humanoid rooster or chicken with white feathers, scaled feet, wing-like arms, silver body armor, black collar and belt, a red rooster comb on top of his head, a red two-feathered tail, and a yellow beak and legs, he's Scratch. "Coming! Coming your most lugubriousness!" he said, only he trip himself and hurting himself and lands on a sharp, three-pronged trident. "YEEEEOOOWW!!!!" He yells in pain. "Grounder!" Lord Wily called, as a tank robot a small, short, stocky teal machine with tank tracks for feet, an antennae on the back of the top of his head, compass bellybutton as well as drills instead of hands and nose. He also carries a plate on his back that reads X-14. He's Grounder. "Oop! Sorry sir! I'm coming!" He shouts and getting down fast, but when Scratch got himself off the trident, he land and Grounder bump him, which Scratch landed down front of Lord Wily, and Grounder when flying by and fell which his drill nose stabbed Scratch's butt, as he scream in pain. Wily roll his eyes in annoying. Scratch stood up and salutes "Scratch!" he moan in pain, and turn around showing Ground upside down, as he salutes as well. "And Grounder!" He said. "Reporting for duty my lord!" They both said. "Fine, fine, fine. Just let me know the instant the Fates arrive." He when pass them, as Scratch got Grounder out and slam him down glaring at him. "Oh, about that my lord." Grounder said "They're here!" Scratch nodded. Lord Wily then bursts in dark fire and snapped in anger "WHAT?! The Fates are here and you didn't tell me?!" Scratch and Grounder are scared of Lord Wily's outburst, as they bow to him shouting "We are worms!" When saying that they turn into an ugly worms. "Worthless worms!" They cries as Lord Wily cool down and rubbing his temper. "Memo to me, memo to me, maim you after my meeting." Lord Wily left as Scratch and Grounder looked at each others. At Lord Wily's cavern. We see three ladies, one is an adult woman with pale fair skin, black and dark green hairs, green eyes, green lips, a green sleeveless jumpsuit, black and green gloves and high heeled boots and a black belt, name Madame Hydra. The middle one is a woman with messy black hairs, dark purple eyes, a long black dress, long black webbed sleeves and black heeled boots, name Bellatrix LeStrange. Last is an old woman, has long white hair, and winkled. And has yellow eyes, a teal blue gown and blue and purple shoes and holding a gold staff with a purple gem stone on it. Her name is Nerissa. She was holding a scissors, as Madame Hydra holding a thread wide. Nerissa smirks and the others smirks as she said "Darling, hold that's mortal's thread of life good and tight." As when Madame Hydra did what she said as when she cut the thread, a woman's scream was heard. "Incoming!" Bellatrix shouts as they laughs, as a woman soul coming down and when pass Lord Wily who came in and saw her, going down the tunnel, and the counter above the tunnel reads OVER 5000000000 SERVED, to 5000000001. Lord Wily look at it, and smirks looking at the fates saying "Well now, Ladies! I'm, Hah! I'm so sorry that I'm.." "Late." The fates said. "We knew ya would be." Madame Hydra said. As she pull the eye out of Nerissa. "We know everything." Bellatrix add. As Madame Hydra put the eye on her. "Past." Madame Hydra said, as Bellatrix takes it from her. "Present." She said. And Nerissa takes it. "And Future." Nerissa said, and then whisper to Grounder who came with Scratch. "Indoor plumbing, it's gonna be big." She elbow him. "Great, great. Now then. Anyway, see, ladies, I was at this party and I lost track of.." Lord Wily said as the fates interrupted. "We know." They said. "Yeah, I know, you know. So, here's the deal." He walk to the table of the worlds and a little chess of Goku, as he said "Goku. Mr. High and Mighty, Mr. "Hey, You, Get Off Of My Cloud". Now he has a..." "Bouncing baby brat." The fates said as Bellatrix takes the eye from Nerissa. "We know!" Bellatrix said. "I KNOW!" Lord Wily snapped in bursts of black fire. But cool down now "You know. I know. I got it. I got the concept. So, lemme just ask," He got the chess of baby Nobita "Is this kid gonna mess up my hostile take-over bid or what? Whaddaya think?" He asks while place it down. Bellatrix thinks but Madame Hydra snapped her saying "Oh, no you don't. We're not supposed to reveal the future." Lord Wily realized she's right, and thinks. As he's gotten one, and then smiles saying "Oh, wait. I'm sorry. Time out. Can I, can I ask you a question, by the way? Are you." He walk to Bellatrix "Did you cut your hair or something?" He twist her hair, only one piece move as he grab and place it back as Bellatrix giggles. "You look fabulous. I mean, you look like a Fate worse than death." Madame Hydra and Nerissa looked each other with a glares, as Madame Hydra then pound Bellatrix's head making the eye pop out and on Grounder's hands, which turn a drills to hands. And was disgust "OHH GROSS!" He pass it to Scratch. "YUCK! It's blinkin'!" Scratch drop it and kick it away, which Lord Wily caught it. "Ladies, please." He clean the eye, and give it to Bellatrix "My fate, is in your lovely hand." "Ohhh." Bellatrix sigh. "Ah alright." Madame Hydra gives up. The eye floated up from her hand as it's gone bright, as the fates circle around from below. "In eighteen years precisely, the planets will align, ever so nicely." Bellatrix explain of the future from the eye. "Ay. A verse. Oy." Lord Wily groan in boring. "The time to act will be at hand!" Madame Hydra said as it's shows the Titans breaks free. "Unleash the Titans, your monstrous band." "Mm-hmm, good, good. Go on, I'm listen." Lord Wily said. "Then the once-proud Goku will finally fall!" Bellatrix said as it's shows Goku has fallen. And show's a gigantic Lord Wily with an evil smirks. "And you, Lord Albert Wily, will rule all!" That made Lord Wily smirks and shouts "YES! LORD WILY RULE!" "A word of caution to this tale." Nerissa frown, as it made Lord Wily stop in tracks. "Wait, 'Scuse me? Come again?" Lord Wily asks confusion. As it's shows the eye of grown up Nobita flying on Rapidash with his blade as Gigantic Wily gasps in fear "Should Nobita fight, you will fail." Nerissa finish. As with a bursts of light, they vanish away while cackling. While a few second of silence. Lord Wily then bursted in anger of black fire yells "WWHHHAAATTT?!" He then cooled down again. "Okay, fine, fine, I'm cool, I'm fine." Then with a bell ding, the door opened for them, "Scratch, Grounder?" They both cover themselves with cower when Lord Wily said their names. "Got a little riddle for ya. How do you kill a god?" "I do not...know." Scratch said in confuse. "You can't. That because, They're immortal?" Grounder asks. "Bingo! They're immortal!" he walk and grab a vial full of red liquid from an altar. "So, first you gotta turn the little sunspot," as then, the bubbles turn into head skulls. "Mortal." he chuckles as he'll turn baby Nobita into a mortal baby. Category:Hercules Fanfiction Category:Fanfics Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanfiction Category:Hercules Parodies Category:Hercules Fanmake